


Free Charge Service or ... Not ??!

by Nakayuun



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Caretaking, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakayuun/pseuds/Nakayuun
Summary: Takaki is having a cold and Inoo stayed at his place to nurse him..





	Free Charge Service or ... Not ??!

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently having a cold so this idea is suddenly popped up to my mind.  
> It is quite short and ended up so bad in my opinion lmao. I wrote it while having a flu and headache.  
> NB : My English is bad ~

Takaki wakes up from his long sleep. Honestly, he doesn’t even remember clearly how he arrived safely to his apartment. Cooling pad is stick to his forehead but his fever is certainly better than before. He tries to sit in his bed while trying to remember what happened that night. His vague memory reminded him about the meeting held by all of jump member and managers. He even hardly remembered all of the point from their meeting. The other members started to bother him to take a good rest knowing he already catch a cold yet he kept to be persistent that he is doing fine. The headache started to dominate again. It feels like being beaten up right into his head countless times with hammer. It sounded like overreacting but that is his current feeling. He also feels that he has sore throat. Checking his table beside bed, he found out a glass of water and take a gulp of it.

Seconds later, the door from his room is pushed open, revealing the most beautiful guy in the world, well he is not being hyperbole this time but Inoo’s visual in the morning with his dripping wet hair right after bath is certainly stunning and extravagant view. If anyone happened to ask him how to describe the beauty of angel in his imagination, he will not hesitate to claim that Inoo belong to be angel’s visual.

The younger bring a tray fills with plate, cup, medicine and etc. He pursed his lips and muttered little bit ‘oops’ when he seems to almost spill out the dish. After checking that it was okay he looks up and welcomed by his boyfriend smile. A little laugh escaped from Takaki’s lips after witnessing Inoo’s clumsy behavior

“So you wake up already..” said Inoo, placing his tray to table beside bed and sitting in the side of Takaki’s bed.

“So you stayed the night at my place” answered Takaki with bright smile. “Sorry for troubling you” Takaki follows.

“It’s nothing. I just couldn’t let someone who is sooooo stubborn for saying that he is okay eventhough he can’t bring himself to drove home… alone…” teased Inoo.

“Sorry….” said Takaki in whisper. He seems to reflect from his stubborn behavior.

“Haha.. its okay.. fortunately you have a very reliable boyfriend” said Inoo proud.

That’s when his sudden realization struck him.

“Wait…..Kei… did you drove us here ? with my car ?” he asked in horror. He almost can’t remember that night clearly as the headache creeped him since morning so his memory is hazy. He even remember that he almost passed out due to the headache.

“Of course.. who else” answered Inoo while grinning his full teeth.

“….No… does the car is alright ? You do remember to pull the hand brake right ? It’s manual, Kei..”

“that’s rude.. of course I remember.. I was driving your car fine..” protest Inoo.

“wow.. miracle does exist in our world” said Takaki while placing his hand to his mouth, giving an unbelievable looks.

“wow.. I am amazed of the fact that you still manage to annoyed me even when you catch a cold.. or probably you are healed already” said Inoo while throwing pillow to Takaki.

“haha.. wait… Kei…I really am sick you know…” defends Takaki while laughing.

“then you should behave like one” said Inoo, placing pillow down and curling his hand to his chest.

“hmm…. Say Doctor Kei.. It’s actually pretty easy for me to be healthy again… there is only one best medicine in this world to cure my disease…” said Takaki with his amused looks.

“and what is that, my stubborn patient Yuya ?”asked Inoo, closing his face to Takaki face, played along with Takaki line.

Takaki placed his index finger to his lip, give it a ‘chu’ and then placing it to Inoo’s lip. A little chuckle escaped from Yuya’s lip, a wide smile followed after.

His smile is answered by Inoo’s smile. Inoo moves to close the distance between their face. The movements made Takaki expecting a kiss from Inoo. However, the wishes shut away when their face is merely inches away and even can feels each other breaths, then Inoo decided to stop the movement.

“… No… I will give it to you later once you are fully healed” said Inoo while providing the beautiful smile ever, escaping Takaki gaze and leaving the bed entirely.

“arghh….. you are so stingy” Takaki pouted and answered by Inoo’s loud laugh.

“of course. I don’t want to catch your cold” said Inoo.

Inoo used Takaki’s hair dryer and comb his hair without much effort since it will be styled later by the stylist. He placed his white cap to his head and taking his coat, backpack and mask.

“you do photoshoot today ?” asked Takaki.

“yes, it won’t be long and I don’t have any schedule later after meeting so I could go back soon” answered Inoo, finished all his preparation and ready to go.

He take a seat into Takaki’s bed again.

“Good luck and sorry I can’t drive you there” said Takaki.

His apologize is answered by Inoo leaning closer to Takaki and give Takaki kiss in his right cheek. It was last for several seconds before Inoo finally pulled away. Even only at his cheek, it was enough to startled Takaki. He thought Inoo will be leaving without even sharing one kiss for him. Takaki turns to speechless. His face is blushing.

“It’s alright.. I can go there by taxi. I made porridge and honey-lemon drink for you. The medicine and cooling pad are also in there. Have good rest and be healthy again, okay, my dearest Yuya ?” assured Inoo with soft smile.

“Un… Thank you, doctor Kei” answered Takaki with grin.

“You are always welcome, Yuya. I will probably be back at afternoon. Ittekimasu” said Inoo while walking through the door.

“Alright.. Itterashai~” answered Takaki.

Yuya take a look at the dish which almost forgotten before, noticing there is a memo in there written by Inoo. He takes the memo and begins to read it. A soft chuckle escaped from his lip after reading the memo.

> _The service is not free. Please pay later by presenting me a beautiful date._
> 
> _Get well soon and love you ~_
> 
> _PS : Okinawa sounds good._
> 
> _-Kei-_

**Author's Note:**

> Currently debating whether I will write a chapter for their Okinawa trip so I think to leave it here as an opening?? Idk lmao...


End file.
